Conventional computer interface devices, such as network interface circuit boards, provide a physical connection between a cable and an internal bus of a computerized device. Connection of the cable to the computer interface device allows data transference (e.g., data reception and data transmission) with external computerized devices. The cable includes a connector that inserts or “plugs into” a port of the computer interface device. The physical configuration of the port depends, in part, on the intended use of the port.
Certain computer interface device ports are configured as serial communication ports, such as for transmission of printer signals to a printer. The serial communication ports connect to cables having D-Subminiature (e.g., D-Sub) connectors. The D-Sub connectors include a series of pins in a single housing that insert within associated pin receptacles of the serial communication port. Connection of a cable having D-sub connectors between the serial communication port of a printer interface circuit board and a printer enables the printer to receive the printer signal from the printer interface circuit board.
Other computer interface device ports are configured as telecommunication type ports (e.g., such as for Internet connections) that connect to cables having latched cable connectors. For example, line cards that transmit and receive data via standard Cat5 cables having latched RJ45 connectors include groups of ports that physically and electrically connect to the RJ45 connectors. The conventional line cards include collections or groups of such ports or receptacles where each port connects to a single RJ45 connectors of a single cable. To allow communication between a computerized device having the line card and multiple external computer devices, each port of the line card requires connection to a separate cable and cable connector.